


Hapless.

by Dayzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, C a n you hear the wedding bells, Genderfluid Roppi tbh, Izaya having feelings for Shizuo, Izaya pining, M/M, One sided Shizaya, Shizoppi, Twin AU, twin telepathy, you know when a twin feels the other twins feels?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya watches his enemy marry his twin. While feeling an emptiness he's never experienced before.</p><p>    「 He remembers how happy Roppi looked, the expression of bliss and pure joy in his eyes. Mouth sketched into that smile that stayed on for hours as he talked so lovingly about how the brute and him bumped into one another after class that day, spoke-- and the words of "he told me I didn't smell like shit, izaya-nii it was so strange"</p><p>  Izaya didn't have the courage to say "it's because I smell like shit, hachin, funny hah?"」</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunambulism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunambulism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foul Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203299) by [lunambulism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunambulism/pseuds/lunambulism). 



> ok ay so written because lunadiamond wrote me a thing and i had to WRITE THE MARRIAGE PART OUT SO mMMM  
> Al so, my interpretation of hachimenroppi is that he's genderfluid tbh??  
> also i didn't know whether to gift this or not but i decided to gift it s o sorry!!

Izaya doesn't truly know if it's the tie wrapped around his throat or maybe perhaps he really just can't breathe as he watches Shizuo fix his own suit once again within the mirror placed before him, fingers shaking and lips pressed firmly together as if he's trying not to vomit.

     He truly hopes it's the first. 

Shizuo's not looking at him, which helps try to appease the heavy ache in his chest. But nonetheless, Izaya can't help but smirk- cock his head to one side and swallow hard as he chirps out; " _need help shizu-chan_ _?_ " Shizuo looks at him through the reflection of a mirror; jaw clenched tightly shut and Izaya could see the first few dots of sweat lining the blond's forehead.

  How bad Izaya wants to laugh. 

                 "My, aren't you looking  _scared_."

"I'm not scared, Flea." Shizuo snaps, rolls his shoulders and turns so Izaya could  _really_ see the shine of light brown hues that makes his chest ache and throat tighten far more quickly than he wishes. "Why aren't you with Roppi?"

              "Because he's in a  _mood_." Izaya drawls, drags one finger over the black fabric of his pants. It's not hard to tell that even his twin was a bit nervous. Izaya was too, though, at this point, the informant was feeling far too much to really know if he was  _alright_ , or if he was too lost in his own world. 

   "So?" Shizuo sneers, his hand adjusting the cuff on his hand for the twentieth time since Izaya had walked in. The informant had recalled asking about Shinra and Kadota and  _Celty_ but Shizuo had simply grunted in response. If they weren't in the room, Izaya was a bit curious as to where they were. "He's your brother. Deal with it."

     The silence that follows doesn't seem to bother Shizuo. The blond more focused on calming himself down more than anything.  

  "How can you," Izaya begins. Startled of his own words when Shizuo glances at him, brows raised as if he's expecting to be  _taunted_. "...How can you love someone who shares the same face as me?"

                 Shizuo's  _grinning_ , head cocked backwards and the brute chuckles. There's a fond smile on his face, a smile Izaya has never seen- makes him swallow hard when the other's head straightens and those eyes are staring him down. "I see it as  _you_ having the same face as someone I love, Flea. He's not you, no matter how much you tried to make him back in school. Trust me," Shizuo clears his throat. Still grinning and rubbing his wrist. And odd habit Izaya realized the brute picked up and he  _never_ noticed when. "If he was, I wouldn't be here."

    Izaya nods slowly.   _I_ _see it as you having the same face as someone I love, Flea..._

Yet-- even after Izaya slides from the table, sneering  _how gross shizu-chan!_ he can't help but feel his heart clench; nonetheless-- figures it to be Roppi feeling  _anxious_. Twins; Izaya knew, as he exits the room. Fingers shaking as they clutch a shiny silver handle, have a way with feeling the others emotions or even  _pain_. It must be that,  _ne_?

* * *

       Roppi's not in a dress, which slightly surprises Izaya yet doesn't at the same time. It makes Izaya laugh to see the other so  _unsure_ when he was so calm about the topic of marriage months ago. The informant leans his hip against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Roppi inspect his face for the third time in the last five minutes. 

    "Really, Hachin. You're  _fine_." Izaya sighs, grinning in mirth as Roppi slowly pushes himself away from the mirror. Tsukishima is lingering by the door, hands clutched around a bouquet of flowers that Izaya could vividly remember telling his brother  _no_ too. But Hachin never listened; so in a way, Izaya thinks as Roppi downs a glass of wine- it's probably why he decided to be with Shizuo in the first place. "Don't get drunk before the ceremony, Hachin." Izaya says, moving over and plucking the wine glass from shaky hands. 

      "You know it takes  _alot_ more to get me drunk." Roppi mumbles, "I'm not nervous if that's what'cha think. You know what I'm  _thinking_?"

          "No, I never do." Izaya mocks, grinning as Roppi grabs at the bottle of wine. Holds it up and pours the glass until it's half empty. 

                   "I'm thinking that Shizuo's gonna run off, and you know with  _who_?"

Izaya's not liking the train of words spoken to him; nor the way dark carmine hues are softened and the next sentence murmured out-

  " _You_ , Nii-san."

Izaya laughs. "Oh Hachin,  _how gross_." The informant sips the wine. Tries not to shudder at the overly sweet taste and places it down at the table so he can lean in closer to his twin who looks as if he's about to cry. "Don't you worry, I don't date monsters."

   It's only when Tsukishima chirps in that the wedding is going to start that Roppi leans back away; a hand reaching up and grasping at his older twins attire to pull him close. "Nii-san, you've never been good at lying." For a second, Izaya's heart stops and all he could do was inhale sharply-- "you're going to miss me because I'll move out, huh?"

  Izaya's lips tremble; a clawing at his throat when he cackles. " _Sure_."

 

                **_I_ _see it as you having the same face as someone I love, Flea._**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **coughs**  
>  Some angsty-ish backstory for shizaya/shizoppi  
> EDIT: why is the note thing being weird?? we ll

_"You piss me off."_

   "Atleast he's honest." Roppi says, a bored tone just as his expression reads  _so_ as Izaya huffs loudly, arms crossed his chest and body slumped against the bed. It's  _annoying annoying_ for such a  _brute_ to say Izaya pissed  _him_ off. All he did was  _clap_ and there goes such an insult in his direction. He turns his gaze to his twin, whose on the bed half dazed and medicated as he's been for the past two weeks.

                It's from his last attempt of trying to commit suicide, Izaya's all to aware of it. He doesn't truly know what goes through Roppi's head, but knows the telltale signs of when his brother going to try to end his life. It's not hard to pick up the sudden distance, the lack of eating and the shudder of his form when he walks and the emptiness in his voice. It's became repetitive; three times. There's scars littering his twin's form-- permanently showing who was _who_.

   "Honest?! Hah! the brute can't tell the difference between honesty and a white lie!" Izaya spits out. Roppi turns his head, eyes narrowed before he responds;

      "You don't even  _know_ him." Izaya shakes his head, stops abruptly and manages to come out with a; " _neither do you hachin"_

But Roppi simply shrugs, turning over on the bed and bringing the sheets to cover his face.

* * *

 "Izayaaaa!"

The roar of the raven's name causes another to turn his head, arms wrapped around books and a gasp of sharp pain escaping his mouth when fingers wrap around his throat. Shizuo's leaning in close, hissing out air and--

    "You're not the Flea..." Shizuo murmurs, but his fingers flex, his other arm braced against the wall. Roppi inhales sharply, books having clattered to the ground as reaches up and claws at the graps around his throat. 

    "I-Izay-Izaya nii?" Roppi chokes out, inhaling sharply as Shizuo presses his forehead against his cheek.  _Inhales_ and drops Roppi suddenly. The small raven crashes onto the floor and grasps his throat, swallowing until he's sure the taste in his mouth isn't blood.

       "Sorry--"

"It's fine," Roppi croaks. Eyes blurred with tears because  _fuck_ it's only been one day and he's already assaulted due to Izaya. It brings a pain in his chest; added to ache in his neck. He lowers his head and aims to grab at each book, pausing when one's held out in front of him. "You don't have to  _help_ ," he can't help but sneer, lifting his head up high. "I don't need it."

     Shizuo's jaw tenses. But there isn't a response, a simply jerk forward of the book so Roppi lifts one hand and grabs it. Once he did, Shizuo shifts and stands up. "You look like you're about'ta cry so-"

   "Well  _someone_ tried to strangle me on my first day!" Roppi retorts, rubbing at his eyes. He stands up, wobbly and inhales deeply. "Do you do that to everyone? Or am I just the  _special one_?"

  Shizuo doesn't respond, but there's a twitch on his lips. " _You_ don't smell like shit."

  "E-eh?!" Roppi chokes, nearly stumbles as he goes to his classroom, already aware he's going to be late. His face hot and eyes widened at the words of probable compliment. But he's already bolting down the hall, twisting his head around to cry out; " _ **You don't just say things like that!**_ " 

* * *

 

  _"I met Shizuo."_

Izaya remembers the first time his brother had spoken the brutes name. How his lips curved upwards into a grin; it's painted in his memory. Even now, as he finds himself drinking another glass of that damned overly sweet wine. 

  He remembers how  _happy_ Roppi looked, the expression of bliss and pure joy in his eyes. Mouth sketched into that smile that stayed on for hours as he talked so lovingly about how the  _brute_ and  _him_ bumped into one another after class that day, spoke-- and the words of " _he told me I didn't smell like shit, izaya-nii it was so strange_ "

  Izaya didn't have the courage to say "it's because  _I_ smell like shit, hachin, funny hah?"

     It seemed, no matter how it would be, in the end... Izaya  _really_ was a mirror image of Hachimenroppi-- and it breaks another piece of him every time he thinks about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done and done, next chapter should be out either later or tomorrow!!  
> thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up sick   
>  so here's the late chapter

"Izaya."

Shizuo's voice breaks through the informants thought processes. Shizuo is by the door, fingers curled around the frame. Celty is beside him, a dress of silver and black donning her form. Izaya could only imagine how many lewd words spewed from Shinra's mouth at seeing the dullahan dressed in such a form fitting dress. The informant raises a brow, 

  "Yes?" He purrs, pushes from his own spot beside Roppi's shut door. Inside, he could clearly hear Tsukishima wailing about " _but roppi-san you're suppose to wear the dress after the ceremony_!" He can feel the heat from the beast, a pleasant smell of cologne he could recall Roppi coming home smelling like. When he tilts his head back, he could clearly see the look of annoyance clearing way onto Shizuo's expression. "What would you like Shizu-chan?"

   Shizuo's arm flexes, just as the wall  _cracks_. Izaya laughs, reaches up and founds himself pressing his fingers along Shizuo's hand. Thumb sliding across each knuckle that tenses until it's white, and the wall is already torn into the brutes fingers. Izaya tsks, wedges a pointer finger between Shizuo's thumb and wriggles the digit as much as he could to lessen the brute's hold on the wall. 

             "Don't get  _mad_."

"Don't call me Shizu-chan," it clicks. As if Shizuo _finally_ realized he was gripping a wall and drops it, " _f_ _uck_."

                    It's when Celty steps up to grab it, shoulders shaking that Izaya remembers that the woman was in the room. She holds out her PDA, twisted towards Shizuo so the glare of light cuts off some parts of the message but when Izaya squints his eyes he could clearly make out her message. [You're really nervous aren't you, Shizuo? Maybe you should go grab a drink.]

         "Ah..yeah..Shit, Izaya. I wanted to talk to you." Shizuo clears his throat, and jerks his thumb in the other direction. "The ceremony is going to start pretty soon, but come grab a drink with me."

 "Getting drunk already? My, I would've figured you and Hachin would have probably waited until--"

         "Damnit Izaya, do you ever  _shut up_?" Shizuo snapped. Izaya shuts his mouth. Tongue sliding over his bottom lip, the action makes Shizuo narrow his eyes. Swallow hard and turn away as he continued to walk towards the other room. "Fuck you."

  Izaya cocks his head to one side, "Shizu-chan."

                 "What?" There was a warning. Izaya inhales sharply and smiles, a pleasantness to his words as he spoke,

"Are you  _regretting_ this?"

                      Shizuo stops abruptly, as if what Izaya asked burned him. He turns his head slowly, brown eyes darkened and narrowed as his teeth clenched together. When he turns around, grabbed the informant by the shoulders and leaned in close; noses brushing against one another. "Flea, do I  _look_ like I regret this? I  _love_ Hachimenroppi, but maybe everyone is right. I  _can't_ let you keep getting to me. So I'm trying to  _be nice_. So  **shut up**."

   Izaya opens his mouth, shuts it. His russet hues flickering towards the lips before him so firmly pressed together. "We can't Shizu-chan." Izaya breathes, nearly chokes on his words when Shizuo grunts in response.

          "Why the fuck not?'

                                 "Because--" Izaya chuckles, eyes sliding shut as his head tilts to one side. "Because I hate you. Besides, don't you think Hachin will get jealous if you decide to be so friendly with me? Oh, you want us  _both_ , ne?"

 "Don't be gross," Shizuo responds. Releases the other and waves him off, "get the fuck away then. After today," there's a grin on Shizuo's face. Wild and feral and it makes Izaya breathless upon sight. "You'll be dead."

         Izaya nods slowly. "Yes, Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo watches him. Before he mumbles, "right. See you, Flea." Shoulders past the informant and moves towards the main area where the wedding would take place. Izaya releases a shaky breath, and reaches up to rub his eye-

    _only to bring back a wetness staining his cheeks_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER  
>  WEDDING   
> *nod nod*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when im sick and gross i get lazy and write things late  
> currently writing this as i try to write my shizaya smut   
> failing so hard  
>  Heads up, you should listen to Miku-Tan's "Right Now I'm Falling Inlove With You" because u h yes i dunno if that's shizoppi feels or shizaya feels im getting from it, but imma probably end up writing a thing for it or somethin' haha

Roppi's the opposite of Izaya in every way, so Izaya believes the brute would have been able to fall for him, if Shizuo hated Roppi and not him.

   

  And if Shizuo hated Roppi, Roppi would have never been able to cause such destruction in the brute's damned life, and that would have made Shizuo more likely to not have debts that he has to pay off, which would mean the wedding would not have been paid by Izaya solely and any one who was willing to chip in. Then, by that point Shizuo would have been happy and blissful and calm-- Izaya would have been happier, and Roppi would be with his best friend, Tsukishima. It wasn't hard to see that Tsukishima was madly inlove with Roppi, sickening and gross.

        The scarf wearing male was currently in a suit, fingers shaking and picking at the fabric when Izaya passes him. There's a smile on the blond's face that doesn't quite meet his eyes. the ceremony is going to start any second now, and Izaya was- as hurtful and cruel and dreadful it was- hoping that Roppi would end up sick.

          He immediately scolds himself for such thoughts.

"Tsuki-kun, why the long face." Izaya coos, brings his fingers to bring his own lips into a smile. Mocking, and bright. Tsukishima shifts, scratches his neck and flushes a dark red.

  "I-I...Okay, j-just ner-nervous."

 

         "You?" Izaya asks, leans froward and continues to grin. His palm touches a hot thigh, leaning in close. Their noses are touching, hair brushing along his cheek and eyes half lidded. If Roppi were to walk in, god knows what the raven would say. Izaya nearly trembles in the thought, wonders if Shizuo would barge in and snatch him away. "You're not the one getting married."

       "Y..." Tsukishima fails to speak, swallowing several times, shrinking away. His carmine eyes are wide, watery with unshed tears and Izaya wants to laugh, but instead Izaya could feel a pang of sympathy clinging to his mind, won't get shaken off when the blond  _does_ begin to cry. Izaya pulls back, lips parted. He won't say anything, but he watches Tsukishima cry- holds out a handkerchief, his own heart clenching tightly; lungs burning and throat scratchy.

   If only Shizuo, that damned unpredictable beast had fallen for _him_ instead, then maybe. He, and Tsukishima, would have been  _happier_ today. 

* * *

              Roppi comes home one evening, his eyes tired and face flushed red. He's shaking in a way Izaya knows something is wrong. When the elder raven looks at him, raised brows- Roppi opens his mouth and then sighs softly. Their parents off away on a business trip, as usual, and they were alone. When Roppi looks upwards at the ceiling, teeth clenched Izaya knows something is wrong.

      "Hachin stop moping," Izaya says, tone even. "What's  _wrong_?"

                  "I have a boyfriend."

The silence that follows was more of one Izaya waiting to hear more. Roppi had always indulged himself in the carnal passions of humans, despite his words of hatred. Izaya took it as the raven was lonely, wanting love. Receiving it in a manner where the partner had to admire his younger twin. He pushes away those thoughts, feeling a bit sick--  _he loathed thinking of roppi that way_ \-- 

           "..."

"....Who is the boyfriend, Roppi?" Izaya snaps, impatient. Roppi winces.

        "Well..." Roppi leans back against the door, wrapping a hand around the doorknob- opening the door and Izaya jerks, more so out of habit when he sees Shizuo there, rubbing his head and shifting nervously. 

 "Shizu-chan?"

              "Flea." Shizuo steps into the Orihara home. Izaya steps back and Roppi shuts the door, wraps an arm around Shizuo's, tugging.

"Come on, Shizuo-kun!"

             Izaya doesn't say much when Shizuo stumbles after his more happier twin, Izaya watches-- watches the one boy who rejected him upon sight follow the lookalike that he accepted.

 

 

* * *

                 The ceremony begins when Tsukishima had just begun to calm down. When the room is filled with the family between Orihara and Heiwajima. When friends are sitting and Izaya wonders briefly how to people who reject friendships, want nothing but to be alone, could even have so many friends. But Shizu-chan is a beast whose honest, and Roppi's a human whose blunt and harsh- and humans love it, don't they?

      Izaya is at one side. Shizu-chan is by the other, hands behind his back and Celty is lingering by the brute. Because this wasn't traditional, it was new- Izaya wanted  _new_ , he wanted a change- she's touching his back. Shinra is sitting in the first row, by the Heiwajima family and pouting. Izaya glances at his own family, they sit straight and proper, looking professional and  _cold_. It's no shock that their sons would be strange-- that  _all_ the children would be.

    The pastor is patiently waiting, waiting for the other groom-  _bride_ \- because Izaya knows his twin- who could care less about gender and prefers to be the best of both worlds. So when Roppi begins to walk down the aisle, still dressed in the tuxedo, the elder twin could feel a bit of calm wash over him.  _Perfect_ , because Izaya was very sure he told Roppi that he could wear a dress  _after_ the ceremony.

                  Izaya swallows hard. By now, Roppi was standing beside Shizuo, and Izaya coudn't keep his eyes off the brute. Who looks happy,  _peaceful_ , and keeps shooting glances at his twin with a small smile and Roppi's own expression are cool, calm but Izaya knows--  _Shizuo knows_ \-- he's dying inside. A ball of embarrassment, and by the time the words "i do" are spilled from Shizuo's lips, Izaya realizes that no matter what he does--  _says, tries, acts like_ \-- Shizuo already knew.

           He belonged to Roppi.

The kiss they share causes eruption of joy, claps and Izaya exhales. He reaches up and rubs his eye, trying his  _hardest_ , fucking hardest not to end up a mess like before. He steps away, pauses when suddenly a warmth surrounds his form. He stiffens, smells a familiar cologne and cocks his head back. "Sh-shizu-chan." He stammers, Shizuo grunts.

       When he looks, Roppi is grinning. 

"Shizu-chan."

               "You're my fuckin' brother-in-law now, Flea." Shizuo grumbles, holding the informant at arms length. There's an expression on his face, unreadable and cool; Izaya begins to  _shake_.

             "Yes, Shizu-chan. Isn't that  _great_."

".." Shizuo shakes his head. "Fuckin' prick." He releases Izaya, drags Roppi into his arms and kisses his twin like he's an anchor. When Roppi pulls away, he pokes Shizuo in the chest, murmurs "stop being mean to him" Izaya can't hold it in anymore. He turns away, grabs Tsukishima. It's strange, pulling along someone who he never once considered-- someone who  _understands_.

Tsukishima doesn't speak, the same way Izaya had. Instead, he wraps Izaya in a hug when their bodies press firmly against one another, locked away in a room. His hand brushes back raven locks, and a soft "it's going to be okay" sinks into the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it sucks but i tried uvu  
>  I believe there should be one more chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Ketsu, this is the best thing for me to write. The last chapter! Enjoy.

 Five months after the wedding, and Izaya thinks his heart aches less everyday. 

Roppi doesn't live with him anymore. Having moved in with Shizuo, gone missing for several weeks. The last time he saw his brother, the raven was flushed and tired, eyes heavy and neck littered in bite marks. It doesn't take long for him to realize that the brute and misanthrope were breaking in the new apartment. Bigger than Shizuo's last one, but still old.

   Five months really make Izaya ponder, living in a home more silent than it ever was. His arms stretch above his head, sighing as shoulders pop and he feels more relaxed than he had all day. Work done and saved; more for tomorrow. 

   He leans against his chair, licking his lowerlip. A phone vibrates, catching his attention. When he checks who the message is from, his lips twitch and he tries not to smile. 

 

     To    **Tsukishima**

Message  **Yes, I would love to go out.**

Perhaps it was just a way to ease the broken hearts, maybe pretending the other was the one they truly loved. Or maybe, they really did enjoy each others company. Tsukishima doesn't push it. Neither does Izaya. 

It's a slow build.

 

        When he stands from his chair, moving to the large window, keeping the world- the city- away from him. Fingers touch the cool glass and the reflection he sees isn't of his twin.

**_I see it as you having the same face as someone I love, Flea._ **

Maybe that's what Shizuo saw. Maybe that's what everyone who hated Izaya saw. Hachimenroppi. Izaya doesn't see Roppi, occasionally when his eyes flickered between red and brown, he startles himself with the idea. 

      But it's not the reality.

He's Izaya Orihara. 

If Shizuo saw Roppi in him. Then maybe, just maybe, when Izaya see's Shizuo again, he'll see Tsukishima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!  
> one day I hope I can write smut well enough to write Roppi and Shizuo getting freaky 
> 
> Either way  
>  I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for every comment!

**Author's Note:**

> ch okes  
> i've reached my writing limit if i go past this i will ruin it  
> so tomorrow it should be done... knowing me it could possibly have three more CHAPTERS  
> and possibly some doodles later on haha  
>  **aggressively points down below**  
>  kudos and comments are appreciated ~~but don't have to be given!~~


End file.
